fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Rate Popular Birthday/Quotes
:(Dawn; Timmy and fairies sleeping; Ivan kicks the door and honks his horn, Timmy and fairies wake up screaming) :Timmy: Ivan, what's the big idea? You trying to give us heart attacks? :Ivan: Sorry about the rude awakening, but I came here to inform you that it's Veronica's birthday today. :Timmy: Oh yeah, I forgot. :Ivan: Did you? :Timmy: No. I just don't want to interfere. You know, because of her huge crush on me. :Ivan: Timmy, you have to go. I need your help on thinking of a perfect gift for her. :Timantha: (walks in yawning) What's going on? I woke up, and now apparently, I'm having horn noises in my ear. :Astronov: We're planning on Veronica's birthday. :Neptunia: And Timmy doesn't want to be an interference. :Timmy: Okay, if it makes everyone feel any better, I'll go. Only because I don't have anything else scheduled. :Wanda: Since when have you ever scheduled anything? :Timmy: Also, I don't want to re-live what's happened last year. :Ivan: What happened last year? :Timmy: Let the flashback ontop explain. :(camera moves up to Timmy's flashback of Veronica's birthday last year) :Trixie: Happy Birthday, Veronica. :(Veronica excitingly opens her gift, and frowns when she found out it was just a pillow) :Trixie: I hope you like it. :Veronica: (snarling her teeth) Yeah. You shouldn't have. :(flashback over) :Cosmo: Hey! I want to see a dramatic moment. :Timmy: Trust me. It's too terrible to watch. :Ivan: C'mon. Don't leave us hanging. :Timmy: Oh, alright. :(Timmy brings back the flashback, but wasn't shown onscreen; the others watched in shock) :Cosmo: The horror! :Neptunia: (in unison with Cosmo) My eyes! :Ivan: Now I wish I haven't asked. :Timantha: Well, this year is going to be different. And I'm going to make sure of that. I wish I had a tight schedule. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands;'Poof')'' :'Timantha:' We are going to make this the best birthday party for a second rate popular girl. :'Poof:' This sure is some tough stuff. :'Timantha:' It is, but it's worth it to make Veronica happy. Timmy, we're going to need you to use utensils to make sugar tasting dessert. Got that? :'Timmy:' Hmm... Usually I have Chloe to translate stuff like this. Can you say that again in C average speak? :'Timantha:' We want you to make a cake, dude. :'Timmy:' Sounds easy. :'Ivan:' Let's go round up Trixie and the others. :'Wanda:' I'll be right with you. Need to throw up and get that flashback out of my head. :(Wanda flies to the bathroom; door closes, Wanda is heard throwing up uncontrollably)'' :Wanda: Make it go away already! ---- :(at the Mall; Trixie is in her boy disguise, playing an arcade game. Ivan and Timantha walk up to her) :Trixie: Hey, guys! :Ivan: Hi, Trixie! You look great in those clothes, it kinda helps you hide your girly side. :Trixie: Thank you! :Timantha: Today is... :Trixie: Wait. Don't tell me. I know it's Veronica's birthday today. And you're trying to think of a perfect gift for her? :Ivan: Yes! :Trixie: OK, we should talk about this... in private. :(Trixie goes with Ivan and Timantha to the table, where another Trixie sits there, in her normal clothing) :Ivan: You cloned yourself, Trixie? That's not exactly a great gift... :Blonda: (disguised as Trixie) No, it's me, Blonda! (raises her wand, turns back to normal) :Ivan: Ohhhh... what are you doing here, Blonda? :Blonda: I'm Trixie's fairy godmother. (Ivan stares at her, confused) What? I have a life outside of Fairywood, you know! :Ivan: Is it because I gave you that Zappy? :Blonda: Well, yeah, kind of. After I won my first Zappy, I decided to take a hiatus on "All My Biceps" and give fairy godparenting another try, and with proper training this time, Jorgen assigned me to the rather lonely, but very pretty and popular girl, Trixie Tang! And that's how I became a fairy godparent like my sister. It's pretty hard work, but it's worth it. :Timantha: Huh, I didn't know Trixie had a fairy godparent! :Trixie: Well, I like to keep it a secret. So, what's the plan? :Ivan: According to this schedule, this will be the greatest party of all time. :Trixie: I hope so. Makes me feel bad about last year's present for Veronica. :(screen wiggles, but Timantha quickly stops it) :Timantha: No, no. Timmy already showed us the flashback. :Trixie: We need to get Veronica out of the house. :Timantha: How are we going to do that? No one can easily fool her. :Trixie: Except for me, of course. I'm going to follow her every move and distract her while you guys set up for the party. I wish I had a Veronica tracker. :Blonda: You got it. :('''Poof')'' :Trixie: (uses the tracker) I'll keep Veronica occupied. Come on, Blonda. :(Blonda disguises herself as Trixie's headband; Trixie walks off) :Ivan: We should get going too. :Timantha: Ditto. Better get back home before Timmy messes up the ingredients for the cake. :Ivan: (as he and Timantha start walking) What do you know about Veronica, Timantha? :Timantha: Well, I know that she likes really cute animals, like cats. :Ivan: Hmm, a kitty seems like a perfect gift for her. ---- :(Turner's House; Timmy making a cake with his parents watching) :Mrs. Turner: You sure you don't need help, sweetie? :Mr. Turner: Yeah. We could speed things up for you. :Timmy: Everything is under control. :Mr. Turner: Okay, we'll be at the party. See ya, son. :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner walk out; Timantha, Ivan and fairies poofed up) :Poof: So, how's the cake? :Timmy: Fineto. :Cosmo: I don't speak Chinese, but I can assume it's done. :Timantha: It's perfect! :Ivan: Speaking of perfect, this present will end a perfect day. :Timmy: What is it? :Ivan: I'll let you know after the party. Right now, Trixie and Blonda are taking Veronica to her house right now. :Timmy: Wait, Blonda? :Astronov: Trixie's new fairy. :Timmy: Ah. :Wanda: Let's get going. :(fairies raise their wands; '''BIRTHDAY POOF')'' ---- :(Veronica's House; Trixie covering Veronica's eyes) :Veronica: Trixie, when am I gonna see anything and hopefully no more cheap pillows? :Trixie: You will see something and I'm so sorry about last year. Allow me to make it up to you. :(Trixie takes her hands off of Veronica's eyes, Veronica opens her eyes and gasps) :Guests: Happy Birthday, Veronica! :Veronica: Wow! This is ten times better than last year! :Ivan: And to make it even better, I've got something for you. :(Birthday present makes meowing noises revealing to be a pet carrying case with a pink kitty inside. Veronica opens the case and the kitty comes out) :Veronica: She's adorable. I'm gonna name you Katty. :Katty: Meow. :Everyone: Aww. :(Mrs. Turner sneezes, everyone except for Timmy and Mr. Turner stares at her) :Mr. Turner: Pardon my wife, she's just allergic to cats. (he and Mrs. Turner walk out) :Ivan: Happy Birthday, Veronica. :Veronica: (hugs Ivan) Thanks, Ivan. (kisses him on the cheek) This has been the best birthday ever. Now let's party! :(Mark Chang presses the buttons on the giant music stereo, playing the song ''Icky Vicky; everybody dances)'' ---- :(everyone minus Timmy and Ivan leaves) :Ivan: Timmy, why so down? :Timmy: I've been thinking. :Ivan: About what? :Timmy: I know that Veronica is treated like an unpopular kid amongst the popular kids at school, which is ironic, because she's one of the two popular girls, besides Trixie Tang. I may have made fun of her in one way or another, but doing that made me feel like a jerk. Let's face it, she deserves better than this. If there's one thing a boy can do, then it's trying his best to make a girl happy no matter what. When he's not shy, of course. Which is why I want to say to Veronica that I love her very much. :Ivan: Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there and make the last minutes of her birthday the best for last! :(Timmy ran into Veronica's house) ---- :(Veronica's room) :Veronica: Who's a good Katty? You are. Yes you are. :(Katty purrs; door knock) :Veronica: Come in. :(Timmy walks in) :Veronica: Timmy? Uh... (nervous) Hi Timmy. What brings you here? :Timmy: Veronica, I know that you've been treated as an inferior, and that you wanted to be as popular as Trixie, and I think that a girl like you deserves better. Also, I'm really sorry about what happened last year. :Veronica: Oh, it's okay. I'm way over that now. :(Katty walks to Timmy and purrs) :Veronica: I think Katty likes you, Timmy. :Timmy: (lightly laughs) Yeah. Good thing I'm not allergic to cats like my mom. :Veronica: But there's one thing I gotta know: why'd you stay at the party risking your butt to make things special for someone who gives you and your friends nothing but trouble in public? :Timmy: Sometimes, you've got to stay strong when it comes to situations like that. (pulls up a clothes bag and gold star shaped bow) Especially when it comes to a bad day. :(Timmy gives the clothes bag and bow to Veronica) :Veronica: (opens the zipper of the clothes bag and sees golden jazz clothes) Wow, golden clothes! I've always wanted these. You know, nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days. :(Veronica kisses Timmy on the cheek then quickly turns her back with a blushed look; a few seconds later she opened her eyes, walked towards Timmy and kissed him on the lips; background turns into hearts; Timmy's face turns red; Katty makes a surprised look; background turns back to normal as Veronica stops kissing Timmy) :Timmy: (walks out drowsy) Happy Birthday, Veronica. I love you. (closes the door) : (Veronica sighs) ---- :(Timmy's bedroom) :Timmy: You know, Ivan... I think being kissed by Veronica felt pretty nice. :Ivan: So, you don't think of her as crazy anymore? :Timmy: Not anymore. Deep inside, despite her obsessions to be just like Trixie, she has a good heart no matter what. :Neptunia: That's very sweet of you, Timmy. :Wanda: I'm glad you're starting to see things the other way around, Sport. :Poof: Hey, anyone seen dad? :Cosmo: Over here, guys! (making a birthday cake) :Astronov: What's with the cake? Veronica's birthday is over. :Cosmo: Oh, this isn't for Veronica, it's for my mother. You guys didn't forget that tomorrow is Mama Cosma's birthday, right? :Wanda: (nervously) Oh, of course not. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the fish bowl for that whole day not to be an interference. :Astronov: Yeah, and that reminds me, I left something in there and I'm going to need your help finding it, Wanda. It's gonna take the whole day to find it. :Wanda: Sure. C'mon. :(Wanda and Astronov turned into fish and quickly rushed inside the fishbowl and poofed up barb wires and stay out signs) :Cosmo: Little did they know, my mama's already in there. :Wanda and Astronov: (off-screen) NOOOOO!!! :(screen fades to black; Veronica and Katty pop up) :Veronica: This has been the best birthday ever. :Katty: Meow. :(Ending Title Card) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!